


20; diversion

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, alex plays fifa and george gives him a lickle suck, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “What?” Alex asks, tone unreadable, “What are you doing?”George just shrugs at him, a smile playing at his lips. He doesn’t say anything, just pokes the bruise again and watches as his thigh jolts lightly under the unexpected assault.“You wanna suck my dick or something?” Alex smirks, obviously joking.





	20; diversion

**Author's Note:**

> nearly everybody on wattpad is useless so obviously the only person i can rely on is dan, thank u for being as trustworthy as always
> 
> thank u to the people who did use their brain cells and gave me prompts tho (:

There’s the days where George is busy, with emails and videos and meeting up with people. It’s not hard to occupy himself those days when he always has something to do, boredom barely even a passing feeling when he’s having one of those days.

But other days he has nothing to do. His schedule is suddenly free, nothing to do after he finishes a video for the day to edit or upload later. It’s not so much a loss though with Alex there, even if the other boy is busy himself. He lets George distract him from his own work, with kisses or jokes or videos he sees on Twitter.

George finds himself with nothing to do, and apparently his boyfriend is mostly the same he finds when he walks into the main living space.

Alex has FIFA loaded up on the Xbox, playing against somebody online to supposedly pass the time. With nothing else to do, George gives in and settles in the other seat of the sofa Alex is situated on. He leans over and presses his lips high on Alex’s cheekbone, earning him a contented hum and a shy grin, before he leans back and tucks his legs under him.

“Who you playing against?” George asks to fill the silence, watching as Alex tries to take the digital ball from his opponent.

“Dunno,” Alex shrugs, “Some kid, I guess.” He relaxes the tension in his shoulders when the round ends, giving him a brief break before he sits back up when it starts again.

“And you’re losing?” George scoffs, laughing when Alex misses the retrieving the ball entirely. “God, who lets you play this? You’re so shit.”

“I’m better than you, at least.” Alex snaps back, leaning forward a bit in his seat as he plays. “I can’t think of a single time you’ve won.”

“I literally beat you last week, but alright.” George shakes his head and pulls out his phone. Alex leans back again, heaving a sigh, and George takes advantage of it to stretch his legs out to rest his feet on Alex’s knee. The other man makes a soft noise of protest, but doesn’t make a move to nudge his feet away.

There’s an alternation between looking at his phone and watching Alex get the shit kicked out of him by some fifteen year old, stifling a snicker whenever Alex fails miserably at tackling or scoring. It’s content like this, even if George is at a lack of things to do. He likes watching Alex do things, even if it’s being embarrassingly bad at a game he plays enough of to maybe not be bad at. He likes Alex in general, George decides.

Alex sighs and leans fully into the sofa for a moment, head thrown back as he stretches his arms and wipes hands down his face. George doesn’t know how long he’s been playing while he finished up some emails for a brand deal, but it must’ve been quite some time.

“Take a break,” George mumbles into his shirt, pulled up over his chin as he curls in on himself, knees bent as he keeps his feet on Alex’s knee.

“Fuck off,” Alex scoffs with a grin, “Not about to quit a game like I’m afraid of losing or something.”

“But you are, so.” George shrugs, earning a shove of Alex’s leg so he no longer has his legs propped up on his knee. “Rude.” He mumbles, hiding his smile behind the neckline of his shirt.

“You’re ruder, constantly bullying me.” Alex hums and sits back, crossing his ankles and widening the space between his legs. George tries not to stare at the hint of his bare thighs beneath his shorts. “Who was it again that started all those stupid bath jokes?”

“Me,” George hums, smug. “And only me. Don’t go letting other people take credit, yeah?” He says, making Alex roll his eyes as he settles the controller in his lap to play again.

They simmer into the silence again. It’s not uncomfortable or awkward, but George finds himself fidgeting anyway. He doesn’t like not having anything to do, wanting to distract himself from just sitting there on his phone or watching Alex play.

His eyes stray back to the teasing peek of Alex’s thigh under his shorts, a yellowing bruise from several nights ago just shy of revealing itself. He remembers putting it there; settled between Alex’s legs and mouth wandering, teeth sinking into the soft skin of his thigh while fingers tighten in his hair and a gasp rings in his ears. George remembers putting it there, phantom touches grazing over his skin as he recalls the memory.

George stretches his legs back out into Alex’s lap, this time moving past his knee. The other boy’s hands lift to accommodate the intrusion, expecting George to just having his legs over his lap comfortingly.

But he moves so he can poke his foot into the bruise, knowing it’s not quite faint enough for the dull thrum of it to disappear. Alex exhales through his nose and eyes him out the corner of his eye.

“What?” Alex asks, tone unreadable, “What are you doing?”

George just shrugs at him, a smile playing at his lips. He doesn’t say anything, just pokes the bruise again and watches as his thigh jolts lightly under the unexpected assault.

“You wanna suck my dick or something?” Alex smirks, obviously joking. They’ve done this a lot lately, casual touches and blowjobs and anything they like, whenever they like. Neither of them knows why they do, just that one second they could be brushing their teeth, and the next he’s got Alex pressed up against the sink like they haven’t touched each other in weeks. It’s an odd habit that George can’t see them breaking out of anytime soon.

Which is why he ponders it briefly, watching the smirk fall off Alex’s face as the silence drags on.

“Yeah,” George shrugs, “Why not.”

Alex throws a glance his way, like he hadn’t even suspected for a moment that he would agree. George is bored enough, and more than willing to get between his boyfriend’s legs whenever Alex wants.

“I–“ Alex swallows, “I’m playing a game, mate.” He laughs quietly, like he doesn’t quite believe George is being serious. But he’s spreading his legs further anyway, a silent invitation to do as he pleases.

“Like we haven’t done this before,” George scoffs and unfurls from the position he’s in, shuffling onto his stomach on the sofa until he’s propped up on his elbows. It’s not particularly comfortable and his legs bend when his knees hit the sofa arm, but he’s not complaining.

“That’s–That’s different.” Alex stammers, inhaling sharply when his hand trails up the bare skin of his lower thigh, slipping higher and higher until he reaches the waistband of the shorts.

“How’s it different?” George squints up at the boy still focused on the game. “I played Spider-Man and you sucked me off. _Basically_ the same fucking thing.”

Alex’s cheeks go pink, legs shifting under George’s touch as he plucks at the waistband, pressing fingertips into the lines of his stomach. “We were in your bed,” He mumbles, “So it’s different.”

“Whatever,” George huffs and starts to slip the shorts down as he best he can, poking at Alex’s hip until he rises to let the shorts be pulled down more. “Just keep playing and let me do my thing.”

“And your thing is?” Alex asks, forgoing his shy embarrassment to bite back against him, stumbling over a light noise when George palms at his half-hard cock. Even if he doesn’t seem facially interested in the situation, too taken with the game he’s playing, George knows he likes this idea too much to ignore it, the evidence heavy beneath his hands.

“Sucking your dick to hell and back?” George scoffs as if it’s obvious – which it kind of is when he’s between Alex’s legs, and they both know it.

His hands have rehearsed actions, knowing how and when and where to touch Alex to make him melt easily. So when George tugs down the hem of his boxers and does what he knows Alex likes, – his hands instantly curving around the base of his cock, fingers tracing a vein until they’re pressing at the slit at the head – it’s what gains him an instant reaction in the form of a low groan.

“Fuck you,” Alex hisses through his teeth, cock pulsing under his hands as he gently strokes a few times. “You’re a prick, George.”

“That’s very nice thing to say to someone who’s about to have your dick in their mouth.” George tuts but leans forward anyway, proving his point by licking a stripe up the underside.

“Still a prick,” Alex says quietly. The controller in his hands creaks quietly, and George can’t help but smirk as he takes Alex in his mouth, knowing he’s already affecting the boy. “A stupid, big prick who can’t leave me alone.”

George hums around him, pulling off to get the last word in. “You saying you _don’t_ want me sucking you off then? You would rather play fucking FIFA?”

Alex makes a sound and slouches in his seat, resting his feet on the coffee table to give George more space to move his head. He doesn’t say anything else though, choosing to bite his lip and avoid George’s eyes. It’s obvious who’s won the silent feud here.

Getting more comfortable on his stomach, George doesn’t waste his time getting his mouth back around Alex. He steals glances up at the TV every so often, watching as Alex’s concentration slips whenever he sinks his head further down. It’s amusing in the most addictive way possible knowing how easily Alex is giving into him right now, how easily he’s losing himself to the feeling of George’s mouth around his cock.

“I’m gonna lose ‘cause of you,” Alex breathes, running a hand through his hair when a break in the game comes up. “You’re too distracting.”

George hums in response and lets Alex guide the hand into his own hair, tugging him down further until he feels his throat tighten. He tries not to gag, swears he won’t, and hums again approvingly when Alex pets his hair.

“Don’t even know if it’s worth playing still,” Alex laughs softly, pulling his hand away to keep playing. “You’re gonna make a fucking lose, George.”

“Keep playing,” George says, a little strained and wet as he swallows down a rough gasp of air. “I did when you did this, don’t be a pussy.”

Alex snorts but doesn’t reply again. Instead, he lets George kiss his hip, taking advantage of Alex’s propped up legs to spread out further into his lap. He moans softly when he gets his mouth back on Alex, feeling how the hip beneath his hand twitches with the urge to push upwards.

“Fuck sake,” Alex whines lowly, eyes softly closing as his head leans back. “You’re a menace. You’re a little fucking menace, George.” He tells him, ignoring his previous command to curve his fingers over George’s jaw, pressing his thumb into the softness of his cheek. The controller sits slack in his other hand, the game going ignored.

George wants to roll his eyes at the boy and pull off to snap about letting him do this to him instead when Alex made such a big deal of distracting him from his own game. But he doesn’t give in, sinking down until his throat tightens again. He doesn’t stop, and doesn’t plan to until a broken gasp is ripped from Alex’s throat.

It’s then that the desperation kicks in, obvious when Alex grips at his hair and rolls his hips upwards to shove his cock further into his mouth. George knows he doesn’t want to waste time with teasing, so he doesn’t either. He pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand as Alex moans breathily.

“You’re such a slut, George,” Alex says softly, affectionately, as he unclenches the fist in his hair to smooth it back down. “Why’re you always so eager to get between m’knees? You like this or something?”

George huffs a weak laugh, flames burning in his chest at the words. He silently agrees as he licks up the dribble of pre-cum that spills from Alex’s cock, twisting his wrist on every upstroke of his hand. 

“‘Course I do, or else I wouldn’t be doing this.” He starts, “Slut shaming though, are we? Not very nice of you.” His own voice sounds coarse, and he supposes it doesn’t sound too bad. Alex seems to agree with him with a soft noise while his touches wander down to his throat. “Didn’t think you the type to judge others, Al.” He grins up at the other man, Alex’s thumb coming up to push at the corner of his upturned mouth. 

“I’m not judging, mate, or complaining.” Alex tells him, cock twitching in his hands and a heavy exhale leaving him. His face is softened almost affectionately while his fingers trace along George’s features, eyes drifting between looking at his mouth and the hand around him. “I quite fancy George Memuslut, I think.”

George scoffs but doesn’t entertain the weak grin on Alex’s face any further than he has to, wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock. It makes another noise leave the other boy’s chest, rumbling softly underneath George’s free hand not stroking Alex to his release.

Alex gasps and writhes under this touch, hips being pressed down into the sofa cushion when he tries to guide himself further into George’s mouth. He’s desperate, George knows, the closer he is.

So he doesn’t waste time messing around, peeking out the corner of his eye at Alex’s parted lips and half-lidded eyes and the tightness in his shoulders. He’s pretty like this, – even though he’s pretty all the fucking time – and George hope he conveys that to Alex through the press of his fingertips into his tense hip, sinking his mouth down until he hears a gasp as Alex spills into his mouth.

Alex purrs at him like a fucking cat when he pulls back, pressing kisses into George’s cheeks and jaw and mouth, urging him into his lap when George presses their lips together properly.

George likes this, he decides quickly, like he had many months ago – he likes being with Alex whenever he wants to. He’ll shamelessly indulge in soft touches and a messy press of lips whenever he’s not occupied. But he supposes he wouldn’t mind if he had that when he is busy too.


End file.
